empire_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert United Kingdom (dictatorial)
Desert United Kingdom (dictatorial) Desert Kingdom Dictatorship is the common name for the period in Desert United Kingdom history from 3 August until now, when Desert United Kingdom was governed by a dictatorship under the control of Dark Dictator and the "Desert Wuko's Fighters" Under Dictator's rule, Desert United Kingdom was transformed into a fascist empire.Dark Dictator was appointed Emperor of Desert United Kingdom after the assasination of the twin kings and the defeat of Micha Muhloze the last king of Desert United Kingdom before the dictatorship.Dark Dictator defeat the monarchy of Micha by creating a revolution.Micha dies and Dictator became emperor of Desert United Kingdom.Dictators name is Muhamatahe Raje.Muhamatahe after he kills Micha becomes emperor. The return to economic stability boosted the regime's popularity. Racism, especially antisemitism, was a central feature of the regime.Opposition to Muhamatahe Raje's rule was ruthlessly suppressed. Members of the desert rebels,anti-witherist people, and nomad peoples were killed, imprisoned, or exiled. The planning of the revolution Muhamatahe Raje's plan was to get down the monarchy of the desert kings,take the throne and to prove that Muhamatahe is a strong descendant of Wuko Alle.A man tell him that Muhamatahe to prove this he should be a god....Then Muhamatahe think that the "uknown" become god beacuse he did something brilliant.He made the first empire...That Wuko Alle became god beacuse ha made something brilliant.He unite all the desert nomads and found water.So Muhamatahe had to do something brilliant to be god too...But what? He thought that to be god he had to do something that no-one ever succeed.To dominate the world.So Muhamatahe's plan was to get the throne,to transform the empire to a facist kingdom built to racism and hate and then to dominate the world so he can be a "god".When Muhamatahe born Desert United Kingdom was splited to Wuko's Nation,to Witherist Monarchy and the Anti-Witherist Kingdom and he grows to the middle of the triple war.He grow with the ideology to protect Wuko Alle and his followers and to hate the opponents.At his 25 he started making political thoughts with dreams that Witherist's and Wuko Alle's nation would unite and destroy the Anti-Witherist's....After some years that happend.Wuko Alle's Nation unite with Witherist's and making the Desert Kingdom.After some years again Desert Kingdom and Anti-Witherist's unite and they make the Desert United Kingdom.Witherism wins and becomes basic religion but they made Anti-Witherist's,people with much money and houses...Anti-Witherist's take a sit down the king's goverment.A thing that was making Muhamatahe very angry...Muhamatahe Raje at his 39 starts making speaches against the Anti-Witherist's.At his 45 years,37% of the Dezzerz City population was with Muhamatahe's side and they was supporters of him...Then the first thoughts of the revolution and the "god" target starts when Muhamatahe reach 48 years old...Muhamatahe Raje leads a new revolutionary movement against the Anti-Witherists and the King...That movement called "Desert Revolutionary of Wuko's fighter's movement" and haves the same flag of the Desert United Kingdom but with dark colors. The Revolution When Muhamatahe Raje reach 49 years old he officialy starts the revolution.His first movement was speaches.Speaches that made people think that the King is a Anti-Witherist and with the others was controlling their lifes.Muhamatahe sayed that to make forreal Witherism basic religion they had to take down the king and make Wuko Alle proud. "Wuko is dissapointed.With us.He made us one of the greatest empires on the world but we dissapoint him.We let the traitors.The Anti-Witherists to take us over THE EMPIRE WE BUILD WITH BLOOD!! That make us traitors too!Traitors of ourselfs!We can do one thing now.REVOLUTION! ~Muhamatahe Raje" His second move was to start a war...He did it...He made his supporters soldiers called as "Wuko's Fighters" and sent troops to the whole Dezzerz city to defeat the army of the Desert and kill as many Anti-Witherists and enemies they can...The King dies from a sickness...His two childs take the throne called as the twin kings. His third move was the great plan.To execute the twin kings...His plan was to make the whole city to focus on the war crisis and Muhamatahe would go and assasinate the twin kings by himself.He did that but he didnt take the throne beacuse he was afraid that the soldiers would arrest and kill him...He hide.At his 56 after a lot of speeches he was ready for his final move.He challenge Micha Muhloze to fight for the the crown and the throne...Micha refuse...Muhamatahe he get the nicname "Dark Dictator" by a talk with Micha's general and Muhamatahe outside the "Wuko Alle Temple" In desert city... " General - Why you are doing this? You want to destroy us? Muhamatahe - You and your king already destroy us! General - THE KING IS HELPING THE PEOPLE! Muhamatahe - NO! HE HELPING ONLY THE ANTI-WITHERISTS! General - Dont talk like that for our king AGAIN! Muhamatahe - Or what!! I'm going to beat him! I will be king and I WILL REALLY HELP THE PEOPLE! General - You know what? If you ever be king you will be a dictator! YES A EVIL DARK DICTATOR! Muhamatahe - You know what? You are right...WHEN I WIN I WILL BE A DARK DICTATOR!! YES! A DARK DICTATOR BUT ONLY TO YOU! TO THE ENEMIES! AND THE ANTIWITHERISTS!!! " That talk was the spark for the supporters to attack to all the enemies.Dictator/Muhamatahe rise his dark flag in the Wuko Alle temple,the buildings around and to all his supporters builds! The 87% Of Dezzerz city was started to live under Muhamatahe's rules.Muhamatahe orders to never call him with his name again...So everybody like enemies or other people are calling him Dark Dictator but his followers are calling him with good words for example (King,Lord e.t.c). For that reason Micha accept the challenge to fight Muhamatahe and he deafeat him.Muhamatahe/Dark Dictator becomes emperor and starts his next step...The domination of the world. The Great War The Great War is keep happening so this arcticle will keep updating.When Dark Dictator stole the throne he attacks the around empires.When he started war with the Royal United World the Great War is officialy begin.Royal United World/R.U.W attacks and conquers Dezzerz City beacuse Muhamatahe traveled to around the world to make allies and the city had no leader.Muhamatahe he breaks the alliance with the Great Barbarians and he conquers them.Dictator with his new capital Brizquin City have declare war to all the remaining nations with R.U.W too. Royal United World tried to avoid the war and to avoid economical crisis and loss of human lifes.But Desert started to challenge R.U.W with attacks,terrorism and more! Dictator wanted to get noticed by R.U.W and so he tried many things to pull Royal United World in this chaos and destroy their economies,to make them weaker and defeat them.The spark for the R.U.W to join was the kiddnap of General Sjaakie and some R.U.W citizents...Dictator put these guys to a prison outside the Brizquin city.So Royal United World joins the war and save the prisoners...Then they found the opportunity to make the prison their base and start the Siege of Brizquin City.After a long time Brizquin city falls but Dark Dictator takes back Dezzerz city.Dictator and Royal United World are the last remaining empires.Many battles happened and now Dictator is planning a attack to the Royal Ship and the Ice Lands....This arcticle will be updated.